


Star Crossed

by zyxzjsl



Category: EXO (Band), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxzjsl/pseuds/zyxzjsl
Summary: Byun Baekhyun and Zhang Yixing Central but mostly EXO and others in the Star Wars universe.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [EXO X STAR WARS AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/302070) by @baekmyeonxing on twitter. 



> This is my first time writing so sorry for any inaccuracies. I'm using the Star Wars universe as a very loose template... It doesn't fit perfectly into the movies or the universe's timeline but there are similarities between them and I borrow plots etc!! I really hope you enjoy, I would appreciate if you shared this or followed me on twitter @PEACHVLVT!! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think of this chapter and if you would like more :) x

 

  **Star Crossed**

_The Jedi code is a philosophy upon which stands the Jedi order; It is a pledge of protection to the citizens and inhabitants of the Galactic Republic, and an encapsulation of Jedi relationships with the force. The force is an energy field created by all living things._

_The Code consists of 5 core precepts:_

_**There is no emotion, there is peace.** _

_**There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.** _

_**There is no passion, there is serenity.** _

_**There is no chaos, there is harmony.** _

_**There is no death, there is the Force.** _

 

_The Light Side of the Force is aligned with calmness and is used for knowledge and defence. The Jedi are a major practitioner of the light side and are the mortal enemies of the Sith, who follow and exploit the dark side of the force. Individuals who use the dark side draw their power from darker emotions such as fear, anger, hatred, and aggression._

 

_－－－－－－－_

 

Year: 35 ABY

Planet: Coruscant 

Population: 200 ( 80 % Human )

 

After near complete extinction of the Jedi, Kim Junmyeon declared himself Grand Master at a conclave and ordered any Jedi who could not put the Order first to resign.

To assist him in his leadership position, he created the six-membered council inspired from the Old Republic. Unlike the predecessor, this council was not to be as formal and did not take absolute control of the Order for the first few years.

He knew that this council needed to be free of manipulation from the rest of the galaxy and aspired to create a body that would not falter under corruption.

He chose the Jedi he trusted and knew best; the bravest and strongest among the few Jedi left, forming the leaders of the new Jedi Council.

The first member, himself. Master of battle meditation, several force powers, and the Soresu lightsaber form.

The second member, his close friend and one of the elder Jedi Wu Yifan. Master of all most all force powers and equally talented in the two aspects of the fifth lightsaber form Shien/Djem So.

Third member Bae Joohyun. A former Padawan of Wu Yifan is a talented Jedi in Advanced force techniques and was raised by Junymeon and Yifan from birth.

Fourth Member Lee Jinki. He was recruited to be on the council despite him never becoming a Jedi Knight before the old Jedi order fell. His father served admirable service in the agricultural corps and seemingly passed the passion and abilities onto his son Jinki, who was only just a new recruited Initiate when the first Jedi fell.  

Fifth Member Lu Han, was a Jedi Sentinel recruited by Junmyeon despite his lack of training in childhood. He was taught and enlightened and soon became one the most powerful Jedi's. After giving his original lightsaber to an apprentice he purified another acquired lightsaber crystal, which turned from red to yellow. Yifan and Junmyeon recognised in the past that this colour identified the lightsaber's user as a Jedi Sentinel, a branch of Jedi that strove to find the balance between combat and the search for knowledge and deemed Lu Han to be a Jedi Sentinel due to the description fitting his own nature. He became a lucky addition to the council as the last surviving Sentinel.

Sixth and Final member of the New Jedi Council was Song Qian. A young Jedi knight who did most of her training in a far away system, although she herself is human she was raised by individuals of the Togruta species, due to this upbringing she can be aggressive and too eager for battle yet she is immensely loyal, brave, generous, and kind-hearted.

Junmyeon possessed the knowledge and writings of his ancestors and the Jedi before him but the new Jedi order was still weak, composed of only a few amount of force sensitive individuals. He knew if he was to have any hope in the Jedi being restored he would need to begin the initiate programme again.

Unbeknown to anyone on Coruscant in a far away system evil was still at work, a single individual Sith descendent, was corrupting the minds of his own rescued force sensitive orphans. 

 

－－－－－－－

 

Year: 53 ABY

Planet: Coruscant

Population: 500 ( 60 % Human )

 

 

"Baekhyun, Do you believe in astrology?"

_"You mean star-crossed lovers and shit?"_

Yixing rolled his eyes and threw the book he was reading at Baekhyun's lap.

Baekhyun and Yixing were assigned roommates, mostly because of them being in the same clan, Tongqing. But Baekhyun mostly presumed it's because half of the Jedi temple was destroyed and there were very minimal youngling quarters left. 

"No, It's the study of stars I think. Junmyeon gave me this book after he came back from another mission, he said it was from Earth."

" _Junmyeon gave you this? I'm surprised he would let his favourite padawan read some Earth nonsense"_

"Baekhyun..."

_"Oh Please you're not about to say he doesn't have a favourite, Mr maybe Yixing won't have to do the formal trials because we are so desperate for another Jedi Knight the traditional trials don't matter..."_

"I don't think that's the case Baekhyun"

_"I suppose."_ Baekhyun had a tendency to forget that Jedi weren't supposed to have favourites, something to do with serving all not a few. Because every time he was around Yixing it's like he understood exactly the admiration the Jedi council and pretty much every person on this planet had for the boy. He looked down at the book deliberating whether he had time to read it and eat before midday studies, he had no interest in stars but something about the way Yixing spoke of them made him want to map every star in every galaxy.

"It's nearly 11, did you eat yet?" 

Right, he remembered that he skipped lunch to sneak into the ruins and Yixing definitely knew this but was also totally pretending he didn't.

" _I d_ _idn't, we have History at 12:30 right?"_ He picked up a cheese snack from the fridge and his bag from the floor. 

"You know Junmye-"

_"Says we shouldn't eat junk food, yeah yeah I know, Master. Now let's go"_

Yixing cringed at the word which made Baekhyun enjoy it even more walking out the dorm with a smirk on his face.

Zhang Yixing was the only son of the most powerful Jedi's ever known, he was raised similarly with Bae Joohyun by Junmyeon and Yifan but was born into the new Jedi order. He was around 4 years old when he began Jedi training with Junmyeon after the death of his parents. His training is what inspired Junmyeon to begin bringing in a new set of 24 younglings that were to become the next generation of Jedi.

Another one of these human Younglings Byun Baekhyun was not an inhabitant of Coruscant; in fact, no one knew where he was from. A small child aged 5 years left on the crumbling steps of the remainder of the Jedi Temple with an exceptionally high midi-chlorian count. His count (around 25,000) determined that the natural strength of the connection between Baekhyun and the Force was one so powerful that if raised or lead from a path on the light side the child could easily destroy the entire galaxy. Junmyeon knew the importance of this child and immediately began his training, teaching him the Jedi code from memory before he even learnt to read.

A natural friendship occurred between these two orphan children, they were brave and smart, showing unshakeable loyalty to Junmyeon and the Jedi Council as they saw them as their family and not their leaders. Soon after the Jedi Council brought in more and more initiates the boys were lead into the same clan, Tongqing. This clans members showed increased compassion, they specialised in force healing and other force powers, and although these younglings had increased compassion they still showed excellent control over their emotions and incredible skill in combat. Baekhyun and Yixing were inseparable, both from similar pasts and on the same path forward, the only guide they had from very young ages being Junmyeon. They could always rely on each other, and now as Baekhyun aged 18, and Yixing aged 19 were at the age in which in the old days the initiate trials would begin for both of them they were closer than ever.

But one of them grew up hiding an incredibly frightening secret.

－－－－－－－


	2. Force Healing

 

  **Star Crossed**

 

－－－－－－－

 

Year: 53 ABY

Planet: Coruscant

Population: 500 ( 60 % Human )

 

 

Baekhyun and Yixing were more often than not assigned to each other as partners on missions, due to their ability to work virtually in sync. They moved together, breathed together and almost everything they did was completed two times faster than other groups of initiates, simply because of their close bond. Baekhyun was tired from the day's studies and wanted nothing more than to go to bed as they had an early class tomorrow but, Junmyeon asked, so Yixing complied, and where Yixing went, Baekhyun followed. 

Today's mission as per Master Junmyeon's request was for them to go to the underground ruins and cover some more unexplored ground. 

The underground of Coruscant was dimly lit by the occasional old burnt out streetlights. Baekhyun and Yixing already had their lightsabers so it was easy for them to guide their own way around blacked out streets which were often miles long. The soft hum of Baekhyun's lightsaber swinging around the corners seemed to be the only noise today. Yixing found it hard to breathe down here and always had that strange feeling that someone was quietly watching him. He walked with his shoulders broad and his chest tense, always keeping his guard up just in case.

They soon reached a new stretch of old abandoned shops and homes. The main focus of these missions was to find information that could be useful to the new Jedi; books, equipment etc. The underground, from what Yixing knew, was a place for illegal activity and hidden dens, it was also the first place that was corrupted and destroyed in The War. 

Breaking the silence and Yixing's train of thought, Baekhyun kicked a door down. It was totally unnecessary since he carried a weapon very capable of breaking the lock, but still, he was always one to exaggerate. 

The sign above the door was written in a language that Yixing didn't recognise but Baekhyun read aloud with ease. 

"Doseogwan, it means Library"

"Doosewgwan"

Baekhyun chuckled at Yixing's pronunciation of the Alien language and repeated the correct way. The two boys both chose to study different languages, which was probably for the better and expanded their communication skills from just English, but it often meant that when Baekhyun was talking to the other students, Yixing felt a twinge of pain in his chest as they laughed at the words that he couldn't understand. 

"Good find..."

Yixing stayed close to his back and was trying his hardest to relax, but his mind was else where which made him feel tense and he couldn't focus on staying alert. He was thinking about something or other when a grasp on his shoulder shocked him right back to reality, his hand immediately moving to grab the weapon hanging from his belt. Another hand fell atop his and he realised without looking that it was Baekhyun.

"Yixing?"

"What?"

"I've been talking to you..." Baekhyun removed his hands from Yixing's body and Yixing felt a chill pass through him.

"I didn't hear"

"You didn't hear me talking to you? A metre away"

"Baekhyun I'm not in the mood for this" 

Yixing stepped back from him and walked outside the building they just entered, sitting amongst the rubble and laying his head back against a broken board propped against a boulder. Baekhyun hadn't followed him, weirdly. So he pulled out his lightsaber, pushing the button on the hilt to the locked-on position and watched the long blue light extend in front of him. He found some comfort in the warmth emitted from the blade and the very familiar hum. His lightsaber had belonged to his mother. He knew not who she was and had very little memory of her, but this lightsaber was given to him by the Jedi Council for the initiate trials soon to come. He swung the blade back and forth, his mind drifting to the stars, quite literally. He pictured every constellation he knew from the planet Earth in his mind. Baekhyun according to the book, was a Taurus born child, Yixing recalled that this meant he was he was reliable, practical, ambitious and sensual. Yixing shuddered at the last word pushing any thought of Baekhyun being sensual to the very very back of his mind. But Baekhyun was reliable; he always had Yixing's back. He was practical; more so than others, and he often wanted nothing more than to quit reading about lightsaber forms and to actually try them. Ambitious? Yixing pondered over the word, thinking of how that could describe the boy in question. 

"Hey daydreamer,"

Yixing's thoughts were again interrupted. He looked up sheepishly, a slight blush on his cheeks. It's not like Baekhyun knew what Yixing was thinking, but the words were drifting around his mind and he felt like a child that had been caught peeking, but instead on someone's personality.

He turned off the Lightsaber, sliding it back on his belt and stood up to face Baekhyun brushing the dust and mud off of his pants.

 "Sorry I didn't follow you out, I figured you needed a minute... plus I had just seen this huge book that I thought you would like."

Yixing took the old book from Baekhyuns hands and turned it over attempting to read the cover. 

"Baek, I can't read this." He recognised the font as Hangul, the writing system used by the language Baekhyun was learning.

"It says Force Healing"

"Force Healing?" for the first time all night Baekhyun registered a form of happiness and excitement in Yixing's voice, and it made him feel relieved to see Yixing's shoulders relax.

"I will read it to you"

Yixing stood and placed the book into a backpack that was resting on the ground. There was something about the thought of Baekhyun reading to him that made his heart race again. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I- everything is fine, I'm just really tired of being down here." Yixing had lost in physical training today against a younger padawan which must have knocked his confidence straight out of him because he looked pale and shaky. Baekhyun wondered if he had fallen sick but didn't want to push it, much to Yixing's relief.

"We can go home, it's okay."

The two made their way back to the surface level of Coruscant. Baekhyun hadn't taken his eyes off of Yixing the whole time trying to feel and read what was going on his mind. He never wanted to leave a mission. When they reached the ground the sun was almost down, but the sky was still alight with streaks of pink and orange. Yixing stopped dead still staring at the horizon, watching the skyline of broken and neglected buildings reflect the light of the setting sun in all different directions. A nearby smashed car mirror was casting the most beautiful rainbow reflection onto Baekhyun's face who was stood merely a metre away, and for a second Yixing swore he could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

"Actually there is this place, I don't think I am supposed to know about it, but the guys from tongqing were talking about it and it's a field or some open land about 4 miles out from here, and apparently it was the only place in Coruscant from the ground that you could see the stars, you know because of light pollution and, pollution. I know it's not the same now but they said the rebels had a base there and they left behind a bunch of cool stuff but really I want to go..."

Baekhyun stared at Yixing, trying to read exactly what it was he was saying, which in turn made Yixing's heart beat even harder,  _Again_.

"You want to go watch the stars?"

"I do."

 

－－－－－－－

 

Roughly an hour later they arrived at the abandoned Rebel base. The sun was below the horizon now and the sky was a dark blue twilight, the air had fallen cold and the two boys made their way there in almost complete silence; And although nothing was said, Yixing could feel Baekhyun's anxiousness and felt the urge to reassure him that everything was okay, but instead said nothing.

The open land was about a mile long and seeing this much green would have been a rarity in the peak of Coruscant's inhabitance, but with ivy climbing almost every abandoned building and weeds taking up the streets it's a sight the two are used to. That didn't make it any less stunning.

Flowers grew out of abandoned ships, hills of green grass that almost looked trimmed to perfection, the air smelt like daisies and Yixing's mouth fell open. He imagined the busy rebels in their uniforms walking around the place, droid units following their masters, engines starting up and ships taking off and landing. He wondered how he only just discovered such a beautiful place. 

"This place is incredible..." Baekhyun lit up a lamp he had carried in his bag and pulled an old sheet from the ground, shaking off the dirt and sitting down.

Yixing promptly sat down next to him, mouth still agape. The sun wasn't up enough to see everything miles away but Yixing felt the strongest connection to his environment in his body. He could feel the force flowing through and out of every blade of grass, flower, rock, moving through him. Coming to his senses he pulled the book out of the bag and handed it to Baekhyun, their hands briefly brushing against one and other. He lay back as Baekhyun opened the cover and began to read aloud. His pace was slow and every so often before translating he would read a whole paragraph in the alien language it made Yixing smile and Baekhyun's cheeks flush before he corrected himself. The ground was hard under Yixing's head so he turned to lay on Baekhyun's out stretched legs placing his head on the other boy's thighs. Somehow everything felt still like this, his heart, his breathing, his mind. Nothing ever seemed to matter when he was this close to Baekhyun. 

"Xing..." Yixing felt his body shake.

"Zhang Yixing if I just read this entire chapter whilst you took a nap"

Yixing's eyes shot open and he looked up at the brown eyes staring down at him, Baekhyuns hair was straight and the darkest black and the light reflecting on his face from the lamp was warm and welcoming. Yixing didn't even realise when he fell asleep.

"I was listening, I was, uh, meditating"

"Meditating my ass" Baekhyun brushed the hair out of Yixing's eyes and chuckled lightly. He wasn't mad ... good.

"I'm sorry Baekie I didn't even mean to fall asleep,"

"It's okay. But, you did miss a riveting chapter on using the force to heal the deepest knife wounds in combat."

Yixing hated himself because actually, that did sound interesting. He sat up from Baekhyun's lap and checked his belt for his lightsaber. 

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun looked startled and confused.

"You always want to practice so come on" Yixing knew this was a sure fire way to make it up to Baekhyun who was always, Always, asking Yixing to come practice with him when they were actually supposed to be meditating.

Yixing stood to his feet immediately extending the blade of the lightsaber and adjusted his stance, feet aligned, form two, ready for Baekhyun. Baekhyun had been practising the fifth lightsaber form Shien/Djem So with Master Yifan and Yixing couldn't pretend that he wasn't a little nervous. The form focuses on turning an enemy's attack back on him and if anyone knew how Yixing attacked the most it was Baekhyun, the two could anticipate and expect the advancement of the other but Baekhyun now had his new found skills up his sleeve. 

"You look pale, Padawan."

"I'm fine."

Baekhyun stood to his feet extending his own lightsaber and facing Yixing, eyes locked onto one and other. The only light on the boys faces the opposing colours of their lightsabers. Yixing's heart was racing but it may just have been the way the Turquoise light on Baekhyun's face almost made his eyes look like the earth, a delicate mix of brown and green and a hint of blue from Yixing's own lightsaber.

Baekhyun made the first move and soon the only noise to be heard was the two boys' grunts and a clashing of lightsabers. Yixing still had Baekhyun's counter attacks under control until he looked down to narrowly avoid falling down a pile of rubble and quickly Baekhyun disarmed him with a Shiim mark, the tip of Baekhyun's lightsaber burning the back of Yixing's hand causing him to drop his weapon. The next thing Yixing knew Baekhyun's foot impacted his chest and Yixing fell backwards to the ground, Baekhyun's lightsaber hovered near the crook of his neck and the heat from the blade burning his sensitive skin.

"I give up." Yixing breathed.

Baekhyun retracted his lightsaber and removed his foot from Yixing's chest offering his hand to help him up.

However, as soon as Yixing reached his feet and found his footing on the uneven ground Baekhyun pushed his body up against the boulder mere inches away from him. Their bodies pressed together, a smirk spreading across his lips.

Yixing didn't know who's heart was beating faster as he could feel the other boy's heart beat against his own.

"Are you sure." 

"I- Yeah."

 

－－－－－－－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long! I will be updating much more frequently I promise. Chapter 3 Should be up by the end of the week.  
> A reminder you can follow me on twitter @LQYIXING!!  
> Also, stream EXO'S KOKOBOP! 
> 
> :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
